


2048

by 150920



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/150920/pseuds/150920
Summary: for adam





	2048

jaehun and makr fuck .. 

causes markhyur summer ficght becoz hyuck is Jelouz

 

but makr and jeuhn r still marriag

goodnigh


End file.
